Animal Café
by maki fangirl
Summary: A fan fiction of NozoEli. They are adults and never seen each other. They meet in a café. They become friends. And animals. Don't get it? Read it!


It was a cool, windy morning, when a small café just opened in Akiba. A girl with blonde hair, tied up in a ponytail with blue eyes entered in. The other, already sitting down, had violet hair, in two twin tails, and had turquoise eyes. They part Russian beauty struck conversation first.

"Hi! It seems like we are the first customers," The blonde suddenly blurted out. "My name is Eli Ayase. What's yours?" Hoping she wasn't weird, she quickly glanced the other way. Her face turned tomato red in an instant.

"Huh?" At first, the fortune teller didn't notice. "Oh. My name is Nozomi Tojo. And yeah, I think we are the first customers." Eli had a rush of relief over her body. So she wasn't awkward, thankfully.

The teacher in training leaned over. "So... Tojo-san. What do you recommend to order?" Eli asked. "Since I never been here I thought I should ask." Her deep blue eyes raced through the menu, looking for something to her interests.

"Call me Nozomi-chan, if you want. And, Elichi, glad we have one thing in common," Nozomi smiled. "I've never been here either. Guess I'll try the **Berry** **Tanuki** **Shake** then." The long haired girl hoped to make a new friend, to change to introverted side of her.

"O-Okay! Something similar is- Ah! I'll try the **Choco Fox Shake!"** The girl in the ponytail was happy to connect with someone so easily. Usually it was never this easy in her situations. They ordered the treats, then settled down at a table together.

The young women talked, laughed, and became good friends. Finally their orders came around. "Nothing like a sweet treat to start the day!" Eli and Nozomi both cheered. They both looked at each other, and giggled. Right when they took a sip of their smoothies, a transformation in them happened.

"Elichi! What's happening?!" She looked around. Her new friend was nowhere to be found. "Wha-?" They girl with the turquoise eyes looked at herself. The twin tail was pretty normal looking except for the little raccoon ears and tail!

"Harasho!" Eli screamed her famous phrase. "Nozomi-chan! Y-You and I h-have... ANIMAL PARTS!" The part Russian, is now part fox! The girls kept pinching themselves, rubbing their eyes, basically anything to make sure this is a dream. And guess what? It's not.

"Tell me something I don't know, Elichi," Nozomi said while glaring at Eli. "We need to find a cure for this. I don't want to stay like this forever. But, I might get used to this!" The violet haired girl started rubbing her tail against her pale face furiously.

"Focus Nozomi-chan!" Eli yelled. "While like we have to get used this to work. You seem well adapted already. But I still can't get that I'm partially a fox and you're a tanuki." Feeling confused, Eli kept pacing back and forth.

"Put on your coat, Elichi. We're coming to my house," Nozomi directed. "Nobody's home so nothing to worry about these tails. We could stay until the afternoon." She pulled on her coat, her bag, and other belongings.

"But!" Eli argued. "I have a teaching class to go to. And I'm not missing that." The student attached her hands to the chair. "I'm not leaving."

"Ugh!" Nozomi groaned. "Wait... WHY DIDN'T WE ASK THE WAITER?!" A look of stupidity came upon them.

"Oh my gosh," Eli sighed. "I feel so stupid. Why didn't do this in the first place?" They walked to the counter, where the was waiter eating popcorn in a recliner. "Where the heck did you get that?" Eli interrogated.

"More importantly, how do we cure this?" The twin tail asked angrily. The waiter tossed two small mints on the counter. The women ate one each, then the transformation happened(again). They were finally back to normal, no animal ears or tails.

"It feels good to be back to normal, but I kinda miss being a fox." Eli howled. "It was fun while it lasted. What about you Nozomi-chan?" She rubbed her bottom where a tail used to be.

"Wahhh! Elichi! My fuzzy tail gone!" Nozomi cried. "My ears, my everything!" Nozomi curled up on the floor and sulked. The waiter and Eli laughed hysterically. Everything is back to normal. The afternoon has come.

The End


End file.
